Nyu Gakusei
by Malikot
Summary: This version will be edited MAJORLY because I'm dissatisfied with the 8th grade writing skills I used to create it and the Japanese this isn't the type of jam i want on my toast so bare with me. HINT! my characters will be dutch instead... dank je wel :D


I DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters, which belong to J.K Rowling except Hoshiwa Haraguchi, so don't steal him!!! Contains M/M relationships or Yaoi. So if ya don't likey don't readey! No Flames Either!

Nyu Gakusei by Chunhyei

Chapter 1- Hayatochi

As the Hogwarts Express engine starts and the whistle blew the three friends Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed onto the train waving goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. "Don't forget to send owls!," Mrs. Weasley shouted over the commotion. "I won't mum!" Ron yelled back out a train window.

Leaving Platform Nine and Three-Quarters the train zoomed out of the station. The three friends walked down what seemed to be an endless train hall looking for empty seats only to be turned away at every compartment. When the Ron finally found one he sat down heavily and out of breath. "Here…we are!, I found seats…you guys!" He called to the others panting. Hermione walked ahead, but Harry stopped dead in his tracks as if he had forgotten something important "Wait!," he called to the bushy-haired girl ahead of him.

Hermione turned round and noticed the boy who was frowning.

"Come on you Harry, Ron found us seats." She said.

"I know but…I think I've forgotten something.." the raven haired boy spoke mumbled

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked curious of Harry's despair.

"Remember earlier when I told you about the new student?" said Harry trying hard not to mumble as he always did when he was in some kind of predicament.

"Oh!" Hermione recalled "You mean the one from Japan?"

"Yep." Answered the boy. He pulled out a letter and handed it Hermione that read…

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come to my attention that you shall be the guard keeper of the new attendant, Hoshiwa Haraguchi. You will find him at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. On the time you meet him give him the introducement card, (which is on the back of this letter), to the new student.

In return you will receive a letter from Hoshiwa, which will be given to my office when you arrive at school.

Best of Wishes.

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Um, Harry you know you were supposed to have picked up Hoshiwa at the station," the girl said staring at the frustrated boy.

"I know! I know!" said Harry. He voice began to rise with anger.

"Well it looks like we have to look for him now," she suggested "that is…if he's on the train."

Harry sighed again. Ron sitting down and peaking out of the compartment still clueless of the dilemma called out again to the two standing

"Hey you both better down or someone'll take your seats or before I lie in um!" the bushy haired girl just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ron stop yelling!, Anyway we might have to leave those seats."

"What,Why!" the freckled boy squealed. "But the …seats?!"

"Fine stay here and guard them while me and Harry search for the new student." Ordered Hermione.

"Tough luck mate, I'll stay here then" Ron said apologetically and stretched out on the row of seats. "See ya then." He finished closing his eyes.

"Whatever." Harry said following the brown-haired girl nearly crushing the introducement in his hands.

Passing what seemed to be hundreds of compartments the boy who lived wanted to just give up.

"It's hopeless.' Harry said sadly.

"Don't say that." Said Hermione placing her hand on his shoulder. "Look, how 'bout we split up." At this point the boy was willing to try anything.

"Just as long as we find Hoshiwa." He said in a monotone voice.

"Alright then." She said and walked in the opposite direction. Harry sighed once more and continued on his quest to find the boy. 'Guess I've jumped to conclusions again,' he thought to himself discouraged 'I wanted this year to be perfect'

Meanwhile in compartment ahead of Harry the Japanese boy was on the train enjoying chocolate pocky, music from his iPod mini and the company of his two friends and a cat who was playing with his waist length braid.

Just as Harry neared the end of his long walk Hoshiwa's favorite started to play…

Soro soro heya kara dete oide  
itsumade tatte mo kienai kara jijitsu  
tsumazuku sugata wo mirareta toki no you ni  
foroo sureba ii no ka na

Turning up the volume the Japanese boy finished his hundreth chocolate treat and reached for another from the box. "Mou Hoshiwa!" one of his friends exclaimed as he took yet another chocolate stick.

Daitai kimi mo zurui ja nai kai  
oseji ja nai yo  
aitai  
mata watashi no hayatochiri

Hearing the faint sound of music and talking the wizard slowly walked toward the source. Then Hoshiwa's cell phone rang to the same beat of 'Hayatochi'. "Mushi Mushi?" he answered without looking on the caller id. He frowned as the voice spoke on the other line. 'Jinkuniike!" He yelled into the phone. **"Ie!, Issunboshi,Saite-dana!!!**

Omowaseburi dewa sukarete shimau yo?  
Usotsuki na dake dewa kirawarechau yo?  
... You said my love don't mean a thing. How much I love you ...  
... That's 'cause you don't know how much I love you ...

"Odawari bakanamo!' with that Hoshiwa hung up and threw the phone on the floor. The cell phone charm dingled and his cat jumped from the seat and began to play with it. "Urasai!" the girl sitting next to him commented "Sa Sa." Agreed the boy sitting across from the two reading manga. "Damere!" Hoshiwa shouted back at them.

Karakara ni natta taiyou wa  
mainichi ame wo nozonde iru no ka mo  
sou kangaereba furareta kibun datte  
warukunain ja nai ka na

All that time Harry was standing there watching the three continue to argue in Japanese. To him it was quite funny, like watching some kinda Asian drama. That istill the three paused to stare at him with all of their eyebrows raised giving him the nastiest looks. "Itai nani ga hoshitenda?" the Japanese girl asked him. Harry considered leavingrather gettinginsults throw at him in a language he didn't understandinstead, he stayed.

". Are any of your names Hoshiwa Hara…Hara…uh…," He had a hard time pronouncing the surname and he began to blush furiously as the three snickered and giggled. "Um..Let me spare you the humiliation I'm Hoshiwa, but you call me Hoshi for short,and you must be the famous Potter-san." The Japanese boy said standing. His English was to Harry's surprise…perfect. "This is Yuki-chan." he gestured to the girl with short pigtails."Hi." she said."And the kid with the blond highlights is Naota." a simple wave was the only greeting he gave.

Katenai you na ki ga shita  
omae wa itsumo tsuyoi shi  
nakanai  
sore wa kimi no kanchigai

The music from Hoshiwa's earphones was still blasting."You can sit down with us if you want..." The Japanese boy offered.Harry noticed the boy's complection was turning a bright pink when he sat down in front of him. "Oops, sorry this isMochi." Hoshi smiled picking up the unusually red-haired feline.The cat jumped down fromhis lap andran out of the compartment."I know! You wanna try some Japanese candy?" asked the Asian teen asked the."Sure" Harry said eagerly.

Jitai wo rikai shite shimatta toki ni risou shugi no riron nante urusai  
... You said my love don't mean a thing. How much I love you ...  
... That's 'cause you don't know how much I love you ...

"Now where did it go?" Hoshi wondered as he stuck his head under the seat. His rear end jutted out,moving about in all directions in front of Harry.Yuki and Naota noticed their friend's actions and glanced at each other smiling."Oh I found them!" Hoshiwa anounnced.Carefully hestood triumphantly with the box. "You're really gonna love these! Their my favorite!" Just then the trainshook violenty sending poor Hoshiwa into Harry's lap knoking the wind out of him. "Oiyo!" shouted Hoshiwa as he felt a rather hard bulge against his extremities. The train shook again this time taking down Yuki and and Naota. Luggage and pocky flew yet the music never stopped.

Semenaide  
machigatta sokudo de hashittetan ja nai  
tada konkai wa sa  
chotto hohaba ga awanakatta dake

At last the train came to a complete halt and all four were covered in a combination of pocky and each others limbs

"Ouch, what the hell was that all about!" Naota spoke for the first time rubbing his head.

"Maybe their was a engine problem."Yuki stated.

"Ha! Your hair!" Naota jeered at her puffy pigtails that stuck upon odd ends.

"It's not funny Naota!" she scolded him.

"Wow! How are we gonna clean this up?" Naota asked.

"Well I guess we could just eat the pocky." Yuki suggested

"Yuck! that's DISGUSTING!!!" the boy shouted lifting up on of the layers of luggage.

"Nani? I was just kidding."

"Look!" Naota pointed at Harry who was laying unconcious on top of Hoshi.

"Help Me!!! Hoshiwa cried. Then Harry's head rose off of the Asian boy's chest.

"What happened?" Harry as he pulled pocky from his jungle locks.

"Uh...do you mind?" Hoshi blushed deeply as the wizard stared with wide eyes at him."I know your my guard-keeper and all, but this is to far."

Yume kara sameta ato mata nemuritai yo  
genjitsu shugisha niwa wakaranai darou  
... You said my love don't mean a thing. How much I love you ...  
... That's 'cause you don't know how much I love you ...

"I can't get up.."Harry confirmed.

"What?!" Hoshiwa shouted.

It's not on purpose something's got me stuck to you..." He trailed off.

"HUH?!" Both Hoshiwa and Harry looked in between themselves and noticed a gooey substance on their pants.

Reaching in between, Hoshiwa bravely put his hand to get a sample of the goo.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna touch you." A fine blush overcame Harryby the timeHoshi completed the sentence.

Just then Ron and Hermione came running into the diarayed compartment.

"WOW!" was the only word that came out of their mouths.

"You guys! Do...something...or." Harry pleaded as he began to doze off.

"...chikoshu..." Hoshi cursed before his eyes shut. Ron and Hermione ran into the room while Harry dreamed of bright lights and screams.

Sorry I know this chapter sucks, but this is my first HP fanfic EVER! So please forgive and review! I wanna know what u guys think! Kamsa!-Chunhyei


End file.
